Jevil (Canon)/BatMario753
'Summary' Jevil is a character from Deltrarune. He was close friends with Seam, the court magician, since he was the court jester. One day, Jevil changed when he met a strange person (implied to be the Knight or even Gaster) and became corrupted. He was locked away in the deepest prison of Card Castle for unknown evil actions (though to him, he feels more free in there and thinks the rest of the world is in prison.) With the key needed to open the door to his prison broken and split across the Dark Realm, he asks the legendary heroes to retrieve it as well as fix it, not to escape (which would be more like trapping himself to him), but to have a little "fun" with them in an incredibly tough battle. Once he is beaten, he will give the heroes gear (a weapon if beaten violently, an armor if beaten non-violently) for future battles like their fight against the King. It should be noted that the events within the Dark World are heavily implied to not be real and are just made up characters based off of objects that Kris and Susie encountered in the abandoned classroom. It is possible that in reality Jevil is just a joker playing card. This profile is based on Jevil as he is in the Dark World, however real or fake it may be. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least 9-A Name: Jevil Origin: Deltarune/Undertale Age: Unknown Classification: Jester, Darkener Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Warped the area where he is fought in to a strange warped unrecognizable version of itself), Transformation, Body Control/Elasticity (Hitting him will cause his head to shoot far out connected to an actual spring and then fling back to his body), Soul Manipulation (Can directly hit his opponent's soul as well as their physical body), Danmaku, Homing Attack, Teleportation, Flight, Duplication, Energy Projection, Summoning, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1, can grow to the size of a building in his Devil's Knife form), Invisibility (Can briefly flicker between being visible and invisible), Magic, Statistics Amplification (Can lend himself to someone as an equippable gear item to use as a weapon in his devil's Devil's Knife form. He can also give someone a tail like his called Jevil's Tail that can be equipped as armor. Both of these increase some statistics when equipped), Chaos Manipulation (Can seemingly cause Chaos at will), Enhanced Willpower (Can continue to fight even after becoming "truly exhausted"), Longevity (Is implied to have been living longer than 100 years as after his fight he says he would stay in the jail for "the OTHER 100 years" implying he's been there for 100 years already), resistant to Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Despite this being the way he is eventually defeated, he shows resistance to Kris and co.'s attempts to hypnotize him and make him exhausted for a while), Air Manipulation (Fighting him is said to be like being caught in a whirlwind and the air was described as being "free") and Afterimage Creation. Possibly Void Manipulation (After his fight, his prison is gone without a trace) and possibly Immortality (Unknown. Claimed to be unable to be killed, which is backed up by Kris and co.'s best attempts at trying to kill Jevil being futile and just tiring him out. This may just be Jevil gloating about how strong he is, but this ability is listed here for the same reasons as the last one.) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Arguably the strongest enemy in all of Deltarune, if not then easily the second strongest. Can easily harm Kris who survived long falls and attacks from large enemies and Ralsei who survived getting smashed away by a full-speed explosion-causing bike crash. Comparable to the heroes who can harm and defeat Diamonts which are made of solid diamond. Can grow to the size of a building in his Devil's Knife form. Can do this.), can negate durability by using his abilities such as directly attacking his opponent's soul Speed: At least Subsonic (Can move fast enough to create afterimages and his attacks can tag Susie who did this.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can easily move around as a giant Devilsknife) Striking Strength: At least Small Building level (Can greatly damage Kris and co. when he attacks them in his Devil's Knife form) Durability: At least Small Building level (Can take attacks from the heroes) Stamina: High (Can participate in a long battle and receive many powerful hits with out getting tired for a while) Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Devil's Knife and Jevil's Tail Intelligence: Likely Above Average (Seems to know a lot about the Dark World. Invented the most complex, deadly and versatile attacks/techniques in all of Deltarune.) Weaknesses: His attack patterns have specific ways to be dodged entirely, albeit it is very tough to do so. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Spades:' A projectile in the form of a spade symbol. They can be big or small and Jevil sometimes traps his opponents in a circle of them. *'Diamonds:' A projectile in the form of a diamond symbol. Jevil likes to send a barrage of them at his opponent from below. *'Hearts:' A projectile in the form of a heart symbol. Not to be confused with a soul. *'Clubs:' A projectile in the form of a clubs symbol. Can shoot 3 small white orb projectiles from their tip. *'Devil's Knife:' A scythe which Jevil either turns in to or summons. Can summon several of them at once. They either fly across the battlefield quickly or move up and down in a rotation with 3 other Devil's Knives to hit Jevil's opponent. The biggest Jevil's Knife was shown to be building sized. Devil's Knives can create large beams of light upon hitting the ground He can also summon a red Devil's Knife that is larger than normal ones and moves in a straight line sideways. *'Ducks:' Summons a barrage of slow-moving large ducks that go up and down towards their opponent. One of the ducks can have Everyman's head. The implications of this are unknown, but the callback is appreciated at least. *'Card Boxes:' Boxes that rain down from the sky that release a flurry of Spades, Diamonds, Hearts, or Clubs. Category:Tier 9 Category:BatMario753